


Skywalker Falls

by Phillipe363



Series: Before the Dark Times multiple stories universe [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti-Hero, Betrayal, Dark Luke, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Gen, Jedi Knights, Post-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Luke decides to remain behind on Dagobah for listening to Yoda and Obi-Wan instead of saving his friends in Cloud City. That action changes everything and has drastic consequences for the galaxy.





	Skywalker Falls

**Hey guys**

**Which let me address something right off ever since I was a kid I never understood George Lucas's and all the people who honestly believe Luke running off to Bespin was a mistake.**

**That yes Luke had to get recused by his friends but in case everybody has forgotten R2 was the one who got past the security system to open the door, so Leia and the rest could reach the Millennium Falcon, then R2 fixed the hyperdrive.**

**Yeah so if Luke was never there it means no R2 either and so Leia, Chewbacca, C-P3O and Lando never make it out alive.**

**Also, the other thing that really irks me about this stupid belief is it's saying it's okay to let your friends and family die if you can very easily try to save them just because they get in the way of something else.**

**Moving onto the story which is an Empire Strikes Back where Luke decides to stay on Dagobah.**

**I don't own Star Wars at all**

* * *

Vader's personal ship

Luke is being led down a hallway by two Stormtroopers while being bound by handcuffs. Something he could easily escape from due to his training, but he is not ready yet, given this all part of his plan.

A year ago, he chose to not run off to Cloud City to recuse Han and Leia instead leaving them to the fate of the Force as his mentors says. And he decided to trust them since after all, they have not steered him wrong so far. Plus, they were Jedi for some decades and in Master Yoda's case centuries.

So, he stayed on Dagobah learning more and more skills over the course of the year. Eventually, Yoda deemed Luke a Jedi Knight and ready to face Darth Vader who is now the Emperor.

Of course, once returning to the galaxy he discovered much to his horror that Leia, Chewbacca, and C-P3O never made it off Cloud City.

Given they were held up by a door they were unable to open due to Lando's codes getting changed in the security system by the Empire they were all murdered by Stormtroopers. Including the Cloud City leader Lando Calrissian who was in the hallway as well.

Luke can't help but think if R2 was there he could have overwritten the security system. For the Millennium Falcon, the Empire had that melted down to scrap which he considers to just be petty.

Which he reflects on learning all this from Mon Momtha who is living in isolation on some planet in the outer rim having been completely broken after the defeat of the Rebel Alliance at Endor.

The Rebels tried to throw one final attack at a newly built Death Star only for it to have been a trap and the Empire destroyed the Rebels entirely.

On his own, he discovered Han had been frozen in carbonite then transported to Jabba the Hutt before Jabba tired of seeing Han on his wall unfroze the smuggler from the carbonite. While his friend was still suffering from carbonization sickness Jabba had Han thrown into the Sarlacc pit to die slowly over a thousand years.

Naturally, all this has enraged Luke with making his hatred of the Empire burn even hotter given the loss of his friends. Although Luke does his best to reign in his emotions since Yoda and Obi-Wan frequently scolded him on how a Jedi must have no emotions other than peace. And how a Jedi must have no personal attachments since that can lead to the Dark Side.

Coming back to the present Luke hears the door opening as he is led into the observation room where Darth Vader stands looking out. Luke reflects on how during the Death Star attack Vader had attacked Emperor Palpatine and despite sustaining heavy damage he won.

“You may leave us alone” Darth Vader orders.

The Stormtroopers do exactly that as Darth Vader turns around as Luke calmly walks over to the face man who killed his father and is partially responsible for his friends' deaths on Bespin.

“I've waited a long time for this young Skywalker. I see you have fallen into the habits of the Jedi that created for being an emotionless robot to leave your friends to die” Darth Vader says.

“No, you're the emotionless robot, a monster” Luke says.

“Obi-Wan never told you the truth about your father” Darth Vader says.

“Ben told me enough. He told me you killed him” Luke says breaking apart the cuffs with the Force.

As the cuffs fall through the air Luke calls upon the Force to pull Darth Vader's lightsaber from the Sith's own then activating it with a snap hiss. Quickly using the Force to increase his speed Luke drives the red lightsaber blade through Vader's chest.

Pulling the blade out Luke watches as the helmeted man drops to his knees gasping for air.

“No, I am your father Luke. I… turned to save you and your mother from the Jedi. Search your feelings it is the truth” Darth Vader says as the life leaves him for good.

Luke steps back in shock with turning off the lightsaber as searching through the Force Luke can tell Darth Vader is being truthful. Vader really is Anakin Skywalker his father who he just killed. Dropping the lightsaber to the dirty, metal floor Luke realizes he has been lied to by the Obi-Wan and Yoda who he absolutely trusted. The two Jedi who he trusted enough to let his friends die.

The hatred bubbles up inside of Luke that Obi-Wan and Yoda have been lying and controlling him since the day Obi-Wan told him about his father being betrayed and murdered by Darth Vader.

“All lies, they are no better than the Sith and I'm glad they are both dead otherwise I would kill them myself” Luke says snarling.

Luke decides that his father was right since the Jedi are wrong about the repressing of emotions and both sides of the Force. So, he will embrace the Dark Side very easily to achieve his tasks as Luke lets his hatred run free at both the Empire and the Jedi.

“No Luke you must not take this path” Obi-Wan says appearing before him as a ghost.

“Remember the lessons, anger, hatred, to suffering to the dark side it leads. Jedi Knight, above such weaknesses, must be” Yoda says appearing before Luke as well.

“Like you two ever cared. You did not want a Jedi Knight you wanted an assassin, so you manipulated me into killing my own father. And you were never going to tell me the truth” Luke says angrily.

“Felt you were ready we did not to carry such a burden” Yoda says.

“No just more lies. I hate you both for what you have done to ruin my life” Luke says growling angrily.

“Luke I truly am sorry for what I did to you” Obi-Wan says guiltily.

“No, you're not. My father told me he fell to the dark side to save my mother and me from you Jedi which given what you told me Yoda for how young the Force-sensitive children were taken, I can see why” Luke says.

“To the dark side cause of his attachments your father fell. He never learned to let go. To such a disappointment you have fallen” Yoda says.

“Luke please you must let go of your hate and not give into it. You our last hope to defeat the Empire” Obi-Wan says.

 “Then you destroyed your last hope. I might have tried harder but you two are responsible for my friend's death. Not directly but I listen to you to not go to Cloud City and they died. I will take it over from Vader” Luke says.

“As worse as your father you have become” Yoda says.

“Why? Because he saw the truth of the Jedi are nothing more than egotistical liars who care only for their own pressure code and none about the innocent people you are supposed to protect. You are just like the Sith, and I am neither the Jedi or the Sith. I am something new” Luke says.

“No, you are Luke, only a Sith deals in absolutes. Your father was a monster who was lost to the dark side and once fallen you cannot return” Obi-Wan says.

“Do you even realize how arrogant and hypocritical you both are? I don't ever want to see either of you again my old masters” Luke says with vile disgust.

“Be, stopped you must. Hmm” Yoda says strongly.

“And how to do you plan on doing so? I read those old scrolls you had Yoda on being a Force ghost and you can't interact with the physical world. You can only visit it for short periods of time” Luke says with a smirk.

Obi-Wan and Yoda glance at each other realizing he is right before fading away as there is nothing they can do.

Luke picks ups his father's lightsaber from the floor with attaching it to his belt. Originally, he planned on getting his lightsaber he built back from the guards when they took it upon his arrest, but this lightsaber is more fitting after all since it is his father's.

“Can I get some help in here” Luke yells.

Rapidly the door opens with an officer rushing in only to stop at the shock upon seeing Darth Vader laying there dead on the floor and Luke standing there.

“Tell everyone I am now the Emperor and I am Darth Vader's son. Your leader is dead regardless, so you will obey me” Luke says, using a mind trick.

“I will obey you” the man says.

“Good and if they have issues with me being in charge they are to come see me personally. You may leave” Luke orders.

The man nods before leaving the room while Luke walks over to the window to look out. It is only a matter of some minutes until a whole squad of Stormtroopers burst in through the door with their rifles raised, and a few officers holding blasters.

Luke calmly turns around then with a wave of his hand pulls all the weapons across the room leaving the men defenseless. Pulling out his lightsaber Luke turns it on with using his Force speed quickly crosses the room then attacks.

In a matter of minutes, Luke wielding his lightsaber hacks all the Stormtroopers and a few of the officers to pieces leaving only one officer left. As the man backs up to the nearest wall petrified.

Turning off the lightsaber Luke raises up his other normal hand in a pinching motion with forcing choking the man.

“You will tell everybody what you witnessed here for what will happen to the next person who faces me. Do you understand?” Luke asks coldly.

“Yes” the man says grasping at his throat.

“Good. Now go” Luke says lowering his hand and releasing the force choke.

The man immediately proceeds to flee from the room as Luke watches blankly with reattaching the lightsaber to his belt. Luke scowls about thinking about how he is now Emperor, but it is needed to prevent the galaxy falling into chaos.

Since after all there is no Rebels to help rebuild it into a New Republic and he is his father's son.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this. Let me know what you think in a review if you want and they are always appreciated**

**So, Obi-Wan and Yoda how did your manipulating Luke, teach him to have either very limited emotions or none along with the rest of your narrow-minded thinking work out? Not well.**

**Originally there was going to be a sequence where Luke went after Emperor Palpatine who was still alive once Luke killed his father. I decided to go a different route instead.**

**In case anyone is wondering Vader referencing he turned to the dark side to save Padme and his child is me using my own Before the Dark Times prequel story where Anakin's reasons for becoming Darth Vader is changed from canon.**

**This is designed to be only a one shot, so I have no plans on continuing.**

**Until next time**


End file.
